Contemporary automatic dishwashers for use in a typical household include a tub defining a treating chamber and a spraying system for recirculating liquid throughout the tub to remove soils from dishes and utensils. Upper and lower dish racks for holding dishes to be cleaned are typically provided within the treating chamber. Often times a dish, such as glassware doesn't fit in an ideal position on the dish rack, which can lead to clanging of the glassware against other dishes or the dish rack itself, especially in response to being hit by the liquid spray.